The Evil Thing
by Mokona rulez
Summary: Finally, the end. All chapters up. So...there you are. Read it. Now.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Evil Thing: By Mokona Rulez**_

**I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

The story starts out when Aang was just about to learn how to fully utilize the power of the Avatar State (Book 2: Chapter 19). He was in the final step. He had let go of everything that prevented him from using his full power. Fear, guilt, shame, grief, personal lies, illusions, and even earthly attachments- mostly Katara. Suddenly, an image of Katara trapped underground appears, and Aang awakened from his meditation.

"Katara needs my help!" Aang shouted.

"No! You cannot leave, Avatar Aang!" Guru Pathik explained. "If you leave now, you will not be able to go into the Avatar State at all!"

Aang quickly contemplated on leaving to help Katara or being able to fully control the immense power he got from the Avatar State. He knew that his chances of defeating Fire Lord Ozai would be far slimmer without the Avatar State. He had to do a lot of convincing to leave behind his earthly attachment and lately, it felt as though Katara did not romantically care for him in the least. He decided, after much mental argumentation, that the Avatar State was more important and hurriedly suppressed his feelings for Katara as he resumed his meditation.

"You're making the right choice, Avatar Aang," Pathik said as Aang passed into the Avatar Place (where the giant Aang was).

It just so happened that Katara was not in that much danger, unless an unusually quiet Zuko was considered hazardous.

Katara had just been thrown into the cave. Zuko was already there, grieving. Katara got up and saw Zuko over there, being all emo, and took out her frustration over her quick defeat on him.

"Why do you all do this? Do you get some kind of sick humor out of the pain of others?" Katara angrily shouted.

"…," Zuko did not respond.

"As long as there are still people to torture, you firebenders will be happy, won't you? You'll continue to torture others, so long as you still have all your machinery and your comet, won't you?" Katara asked, fury in her voice.

"…," Zuko still did not respond.

"ANSWER ME!" Katara yelled.

"You take out your frustration with the Fire Nation on me, someone who is technically not with the Fire Nation, the actual reason for this war," Zuko stated.

"Ah…," Katara was surprised to here something so spiteful come out so calm.

"You just accused firebenders of sadism, yet here you are yelling at me, someone who is in exile. Don't you think you should be yelling at the entire Fire Nation, instead of a single person who barely exists in this world?" Zuko asked.

"…," Katara looked down in shame.

"What's the matter? Now when someone else is asking questions, you've nothing to say!" Zuko voice got a little louder as he stood up.

"I was sentenced to exile because of my kind heart! So how can you blame me for what cruel things the rest of the firebenders are doing? How? It doesn't make sense to me! HOW? ANSWER ME!" Zuko had walked up to Katara while he was talking and had grabbed her shoulder. He held her shoulder tight and large sparks flew out from under Zuko's hand.

"Zuko, that…hurts…," Katara said softly as her tanned face scrunched lightly with pain.

Zuko, realizing just what he was doing, let her shoulder go and walked away to the other side of the room, crestfallen at his uncontrollable temper.

"I'm sorry…" Zuko said without turning around or looking up.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you because of something someone else did," Katara apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Zuko said.

A couple of minute passed as the two stood there in silence, backs turned to each other. Then Katara turned around and walked over to Zuko.

"Will you tell me how you got that scar?" Katara asked, directly behind Zuko now.

"…Fine. Might as well sit down. This'll take a minute." He agreed.

As Zuko was telling Katara his story, Aang had finished his training and had went to go get Sokka.

"Well, if she's in trouble, then we'd better hurry!" Sokka said as he climbed onto Appa.

Aang didn't bother to tell Sokka that he chose to finish his Avatar training before going to rescue Katara, as he suspected that it might stir up unwanted drama. They saw Toph on the way back to Ba Sing Se and picked her up.

"So what were you doing all the way out here, Toph?" Sokka asked imploringly.

"Some thugs captured me and sealed me in a big metal box. But, since I'm the greatest earthbender ever, I simply bent the metal and escaped. Not before teaching those fools a lesson though." Toph answered, a triumphant grin on her face. "Maybe I'll teach you that later, Aang."

"So...why you guys headin' back so soon? Weren't you going to help you're dad, Sukka?" Toph asked.

"We're headed back to Ba Sing Se because Katara's in trouble. And that's SOKKA!" Sokka shouted indignantly.

"Guys, this is no time to be arguing! We have to save Katara!" Aang said.

But, Aang was not sure that he wanted to save Katara as badly as he made it seem like he did.

Zuko was now done explaining how he got his scar, why he felt that he absolutely needed to capture the avatar, and all the highlights of his past, as well.

"So…we both lost our mothers to the Fire Nation…" Katara said. "I guess we aren't so different after all…"

"I guess not…" Zuko said.

"I can try to heal it. You know, your scar. With this mystical water I got in the North Pole. Would you…like me to try?" Katara asked, a slight blush on her face.

"Really?! You're serious? If there's a chance that I can be rid of this horrible brand, then please…please…" Zuko begged, a look of eagerness and pleading on his face.

"Um, okay…close you're eye…" Katara said as she bended the healing water onto his scar.

"Ah…!!!!! It's…" (I'm ending the chapter here!)

_**Ending A.N.:**_

Well? How'd you like it? I tried my best to keep the characters…in character. So tell me what you think! For once, ever, I welcome flames! I really think I did a good job on this! Today is Halloween, and I'm in good spirits! So, whether harsh or soft, I will not retaliate! Unless you insult me as a person. Then I will get mad. Criticize my story, not me. That's all! Good night!


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Evil Thing: By Mokona Rulez_**

_**DO NOT READ ALOUD! (Do I need to say "I don't own Avatar,"?)**_

"It's…it's…it's gone!" Zuko shouted with glee. "It's gone! It's gone! Gone, gone, gone!"

Katara looked at Zuko in utter astonishment. She really doubted that it would work. She only offered to heal it because she felt it was the right thing to do - it would've felt weird if she didn't.

"Katara…how could I ever repay you? Anything you want! If I can give it to you or find a way to get it, it's your's! Just name it!" Zuko shouted.

Katara, who was speechless at the moment, had a hard time watching this as she couldn't really imagine Zuko ever being…_joyful…_

"…Katara?"

"What…? Huh? Oh…oh! Uh, No! No! A good deed is its own reward!" Katara explained.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked, obviously eager to repay her.

"Uh- huh!" Katara answered with a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"_Ugh…no…this feels all wrong…despite his reasons, the fact that he has tried to capture us still comes into play…he's our enemy…what will the guys (and Toph) think if, no WHEN, they find out?"_

Katara imagined the rest of the gaang looking at her with disgust…

"_I can't believe you would help one of our worst enemies! Our mother is weeping in her grave! I'm ashamed to call you "family"…_

"_Way to go, Princess! Now he'll be happier than ever when he captures us! And you accuse ME of doing the wrong thing constantly? Please!"_

"…_Katara…how could you?"_

_They begin to fade away as they stalk off, heads downcast, back turned to Katara…_

"NO! Sokka, Toph, Aang! It was a…mistake! I didn't realize! Don't go…don't leave me…" Katara begins to weep with her head buried in her hands...

"Ah…Katara?" Zuko was previously skipping around, stopping only to look around, right eye closed and left eye (the one that used to have the scar) open.

"What's wrong? If I can help you, I will!" Zuko assured her.

"No! That's exactly it! You shouldn't be happy! I shouldn't have helped you! You're our enemy… I won't even be family to Sokka…never the less the others… Even Momo and Appa won't like me…" Katara said, weeping lightly now.

"Hmm…So that's it…but, I won't be your enemy now! I feel so much…_cleaner!_ Before, it was like that scar was a constant reminder of all that I had lost…and…what I needed to do to get it all back…but, I don't have it anymore! I will personally explain this to your group when they arrive!" Zuko was enthusiastic and eager.

"Really?" Katara asked, still crestfallen.

"Yes! You can stay here and watch me!" Zuko said, but felt the need to tack on, "However, if they do reject you, then you can stay here…with me! I no longer feel the need to return to the Fire Nation. My uncle runs a tea shop, as I'm sure you remember. We have a nice apartment! He's been against my tracking you down for a while now. He insists that I stop going after you all, and just settle down here."

"Why would you just stop? Removal of your scar is not an adequate reason!" Katara argued, apparently distrustful of Zuko. "You must have an ulterior motive!"

"Hmph. You make me sound just my sister," Zuko huffed. "You're right though. Removal of a scar isn't an adequate reason. I'll only settle down here…if…you stay here with me…" Zuko's entire face turned red as he spoke those last words.

"…Ah…wha- what?" Katara asked, looking at Zuko with shock and embarrassment.

"If…you stay,…then I'll…stay…" Zuko uttered.

Coincidently, Aang and Iroh burst in at that very moment. Iroh put two and two together much faster than Aang and said:

"What's this? A young girl and my nephew blushing in a room all alone? You two must have been doing _something!_" Iroh stated a grin on his face.

"…" They both said nothing, but continued to stare at the ground, blushing madly.

"…What?!?!?!?!?!" Aang yelled, finally getting it.

"Uh…don't worry about what we were doing! Azula still needs to be stopped!" Zuko shouted.

"Wait…something seems different about you nephew…" Iroh declared, examining Zuko.

"Ah! Your scar's gone! But…how?" Aang wondered.

"Uh, yes. That…uh…discussion almost made me forget…you see…Katara healed my scar…" Zuko admitted.

"..Hu…huh? I- I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you clearly. Did you say Katara, as in_her _right there, healed your scar?" Aang asked, pointing at Katara.

"Yeah…"

Right there, Iroh decided to intervene, seeing that Aang was growing angry.

"Hey, come now! Let's save this discussion for after we save Ba Sing Se?" Iroh said.

Quickly glancing at Katara, he saw her mouth the words, "_thank- you"._

They went to the area where Azula was most likely to be, and were greeted by not only her, but by over 50 Dai Li agents.

"Well…if it isn't Zuzu. And with my good-for-nothing uncle and the Avatar, too." Azula chuckled. "Don't tell me that's all you have!"

"That's all we need," Zuko daringly said.

"Poor Zuzu…I'll never know how your mind operates…you obviously can't see that your out-matched," Azula said. "However, I'm going to give YOU an option. You can either join me or fight with Avatar Aang. Keep in mind that Father will welcome you with open arms if join me, as I'll be sure to put in a good word about you."

Zuko, however, meant every word he said to Katara and refused Azula's offer.

"Too bad…now, I have to kill you!" With that, She leapt into action and began running at them.

Aang was extremely furious at that point and it showed, at the wind around him began to swirl and the earth actually began to _ripple_. He had been thinking of images of Katara and Zuko leading a joyous life together. And whenever he imagined Katara and himself together, there were always miserable and disappointed. Katara was just then shouting at in his mind about how NOT useful he was and he she should have married Zuko. It was then that he shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

He went into the Avatar State, and the Dai Li attacked, but their efforts were in vain. Aang was untouchable. He created a massive cyclone that ripped the earth apart. Azula looked at the cyclone in astonishment. She didn't believe he could produce something so powerful. She and everyone else flew into the cyclone, which did have a sand blast effect; small pieces (and big chunks) of rock AND water. The water weakened their skin and the rock blasting into them hurt even more.

Since the water and earth was spinning too fast, Katara and the Dai Li couldn't bend. Zuko, Iroh, and Azula would'nt dare to firebend, as that would only increase the damage. Azula, who always keeps her calm, decided to shoot him with lightning to shut-down his power. But when she was aiming at him, she saw him smiling, as if he was enjoying their pain. Even though he was in the Avatar State due to extreme rage and did not put much thought behind his actions, she still found his cruelty very impressive, due to the fact that his close friend was in this cyclone, too. But she pulled herself out of it, and hit him right in the chest with lightning. Even she was surprised to find that she could hit him with such precision in a cyclone.

She and everyone else fell to the ground, injured. Some more than others. As she stood up, she realized that she had been cut on her cheek. He had actually managed to _wound_ her. The Avatar had, amazingly, stood up. He was no longer in the Avatar State, though.

See that he had been seriously injured, Katara ran over to Aang, and tried to help him. He rejected her, though, saying that he could heal himself. After actually doing so, he ran to Azula bending air, rock and water. The large crystal room began to crumble. Large crystal stactites and rocks fell from the ceiling. However, at just that moment, Sokka and Toph flew in on Appa. Toph made a giant rock cylinder right across from Azula, which hit her dead-on. They grabbed Katara and Aang. They offered to take Zuko and Iroh with them, seeing that they were not against them in this one. Zuko reluctantly agreed and Iroh went with him. As they escaped, Azula shot a single bolt of lightning at them, but Iroh quickly stood up and redirected the lightning at her. It struck her in the abdomen and Iroh watched her fall to the ground, as she screamed in agony. Apparently, she had never been hit with lightning before.

Aang looked a bit upset as he watched Azula clutch her stomach on the ground, rocks and debris falling around her. He got the sudden urge to go and rescue her but quickly stopped himself, realizing that he was not by himself. He could only look at her in grief. She suddenly looked up and their eyes connected for a moment. Her eyes were watering. Aang looked away in shame as Appa burst out from the crystal room.

Ending A.N.:

Hello, all. I won't be here this weekend, so come and review lot's! I want a surprise when I get back Sunday evening. Good Night!

p.s. If you like Naruto, check out my other story (Time Flies By)!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Evil Thing: By Mokona Rulez**_

_**DO NOT READ ALOUD! (Isn't it obvious that I don't own Avatar?)**_

Sokka noticed that Aang was upset and asked him what was wrong,

"Don't worry about it," Aang responded coldly.

"Whoa, Twinkle Toes! Never heard you act so cold!" Toph said.

"…," Aang didn't react at all. He sat there with his head down.

Katara didn't bother say anything, for she knew exactly why he was angry. What she did not realize was that his anger would not simply go. It would be there for a long time and inspire him to do something life changing.

"Aang…I'm sorry…," Katara said.

"Hmph,"

"Well, I, however, am grateful for what you did, Katara. And as for you…aren't you supposed to be knowledgeable and accepting of all things?" Zuko asked, a bit of indignation in his voice.

"NO! That's not what I'm supposed to be! People always have a stereotypical mindset! That the avatar is wise or understanding or forgiving! That's not what the Avatar does! He keeps the Nations in balance! That's all! Wherever I go, people always want me to help them or do something! But, if I could get to the Fire Nation, I'd be able to stop all of this! If you want to kill a plant, you have to cut it from the center root, and not all the side- roots! If people understood THAT, then all of these other thing would fade away!" Everyone was shocked to hear that Aang didn't like helping others, for he was always the first to leap off cliffs to help someone.

"So what if you don't like it? These people need YOUR help! YOU are the only one who can help them! And you're just going to shrug-off you're duties, simply so you can get to the Fire Nation faster? What's the point of defeating Ozai, if the war has already been won? Ba Sing Se has fallen, so there's no doubt everywhere else has, too! The Air Nomads have all been killed off, except you. The Water Tribes cannot hope to stand much longer, and frankly, I'm surprised that they've made it this far! Don't you understand? If the entire land has been conquered, then there is no point in defeating Ozai! The Fire Nation will have already won the war, and Ozai will be replaced by someone younger and stronger! You have to free most of the land, first, or you're entire journey will have been in vain!" Iroh didn't care about Aang's feelings. He told him like it was.

"Don't lecture ME on MY job! The Fire Nation hasn't won, yet, and I can get there before they do! If you believe so strongly in free the land, then why haven't you been doing anything? The hypocrites are always the first ones to criticize someone! YOU shouldn't be lecturing me! YOU should be out there, defeating the Fire Nation! You think it's easy being the Avatar? Well, it's not! Having to defeat a whole nation by yourself is not easy!"

"Yes! I will admit that defeating the Fire Nation by yourself is difficult. But, you aren't by yourself. You have others here, who are willing to help you! To give their lives, so that the world may be at peace! You aren't alone!"

"He's right, Aang. We're here for you. I can understand why you're upset, but you have to realize that people DO need your help! We all will be here to help you. You don't have to do this by yourself," Sokka reasoned.

In truth, Aang was not angry because of his duties as the Avatar. That was merely a smokescreen, created when Zuko asked him if he wasn't supposed to be knowledgeable and accepting of all things. No, he was still angry over the scar removal incident. He was smiling purposely when he created the cyclone. He did go into the Avatar State because he was angry, but, thanks to his training, he quickly got control over his power. Yes, indeed. He was smiling not because of Azula or the Dai Li or Iroh. No. In his mind, they weren't even there. He was smiling because Katara and Zuko were being harmed. In the minutes between them regrouping and them confronting Azula, Aang had come to hate Zuko and Katara with a passion. Zuko was already their enemy and Katara was now a traitor (in his eyes). So he enjoyed making them suffer. He was snapped out of it, though, when he was struck by lightning. And he couldn't really explain this to himself logically, but somehow, he had come to have some kind of feelings for Azula. Her cruelty and willingness to harm others somehow sparked some kind of feelings in him (for her).

And it was obvious that she had feelings for him, too. He could tell, for when their eyes connected, they were not filled with hate, or anger, or fury. If anything, longing. But Aang could only feel disappointment. Her beautiful, golden eyes against his dull, grayish ones showed only how much love between them could never be. Still, he wanted her. He couldn't help it.

After a while they landed in rocky area. As he got off Appa, he heard Katara and Zuko talking, as if they had been friends all their life. A sudden heat wave spread through his body. He got so angry, seeing those two talk so familiarly.

"Wait! Zuko! You're scar's gone!" Sokka exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"I know," he said.

"What? Has you're scar been gone this whole time?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Yes,"

"I can't believe it!!!"

"_Idiots…woah…what am I doing?"_

It felt weird to Aang. He had never felt so strongly about his companions. Now, all of a sudden, it feels like he hates them all (except for Toph, who he doesn't have _any_ feeling for and Appa, being his spirit animal). It just felt too weird to Aang. He had to get out of there. He was getting madder and madder by the moment. His body felt like it in a pool of fire. He couldn't stand it. So, he ran. Ran from it all, confused and disoriented. He didn't understand _why _he was so angry. I mean, he didn't hate his companions that much…did he? With his airbending abilities, he ran super fast, so it was no surprise when the others couldn't catch up. Eyes welling up, he thought of a great many different and random things. Such as, life if he weren't the Avatar. Life if this war had never started. Life…with Azula. All these things and more played through his mind at once, but he saw each one perfectly. Suddenly, his mind flashed to Azula. Almost instantaneously, his mind was flooded with thought of Azula. She was all he could thing about. Now fully crying, Aang slowed down and came to a halt…somewhere. He had his eyes open, but he really didn't know where he was going. He subconsciously used his earthbending powers to "see" objects. He laid down and sobbed loudly. His anger, his crying, his attraction to Azula…all three were irrational. They came out of nowhere, he couldn't explain them and he couldn't control them. However, he embraced his feelings and simply let them happen. They had to be there for a reason, right? So after he got done sobbing, he made a tent out of earthbending and fell asleep immediately, his body tired like you wouldn't believe.

"HERE HE IS!"

Aang heard someone outside the tent shout.

"Ugh…not _these_ guys…" Aang groaned, not wanting to meet up with the rest of the group for fear of I.E.O. (irrational emotions overload).

"Aang! Why did you run off? We were so worried about you!" Katara scolded mother-like.

It took a few moments for Aang to take in everything that was happening. It was daytime, now. Everyone including Appa and Momo were circled around him, so that he wouldn't be able to run off again. They all looked really irritated.

They began to scold him one-by-one. However, Aang paid them no mind. He was thinking about what he would do, because he knew for certain that he didn't want to be around these guys.

"_I'll go to Azula, and then…well, I guess I just have to wait and see what happens then!" Aang decided._

He was eager and ready, but he knew that he couldn't juts go back to Ba Sing Se and just start talking, no. He had to have some sort of reason. And it had to be very convincing. He would have to come up with a detailed reason, a reason for his reason, and then a reason for his reason for his reason (reasonx3). He'd better get started now, he thought.

"AANG! WERE YOU LISTENING TO A WORD WE JUST SAID?!?!?!" Katara asked, furiously.

"No," Aang replied bluntly.

"Gah!" Katara yelled out in frustration as she stormed away.

"Calm down, Katara," Zuko soothed, "It'll be okay."

He put one hand's fingers through her hair, and used the other hand's fingers to slide down her cheek, down her neck, and across her collar bone.

"mmm…" Katara couldn't help but softly moan in pleasure. You'd think this kid had been doing this all his life from the way he her made moan. He then put his fingers above where her cleavage would be and slid them down so that they pushed against the top of her shirt. No need to say, they were not in plain view. Zuko began to plant soft kisses on her neck after pushing her hair to the side. He then took three fingers and pulled her shirt down her right shoulder, exposing the top part of her right breast. He did the same with the other side and then let his fingers glide from breast to breast (the top part/ no nipples just yet).

"Ohhh…Zuko…" Katara began to breathe only partly, and released small moans, not wanting this pleasure to end.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted, apparently looking for her.

Katara snapped her head up and took a deep breath, as if she was drowning in pleasure. She hurriedly pulled her shirt back over her shoulders. She put on a strict face as Zuko said, "Pretend like I was calming you down."

They both walked out from behind Appa, Katara still _looking _upset and Zuko looking pretty relaxed.

"What were you doing with my little sister back there?!?!!?" Sokka asked cynically.

"I was calming her down," Zuko replied…calmly.

"Don't pretend!" Toph said, trademark grin on her face, "You were doing something_naughty_! It's obvious that you two like each other!"

The two blushed slightly. But Aang got wide- eyed and stood up.

"That's it!" He said quietly, but with exhilaration. It all made sense now. The reason why Aang had I.E.O. was because…(I'm ending it there!)

_**Ending A.N.:**_

Hello all. Wasn't this a good chapter? I had a lot of fun (despite my tiredness) writing this. You can probably guess why Aang has I.E.O. And if you can't then either wait for the next the chapter or read over all the information provided when I wrote about the I.E.O. and you'll probably figure it out! Mokona Rulez, signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Evil Thing: By Mokona Rulez**_

_**DO NOT READ ALOUD! ( I don't own Avatar, DARN IT!)**_

"…the reason…I can't believe it! How could I not realize this earlier?" Aang was so giddy, it creeped the others out.

"Uh, Aang…are you…okay?" Sokka asked, while stepping back a little.

"I'm just fine! No! I'm better than fine! I'm great!" Aang exclaimed.

Aang now knew what it was that caused his I.E.O. It was _love. _Or the lack thereof. He was angry because Katara and Zuko, practically polar opposites, could find happiness in each other while he had yet to find joy in anyone. He cried because he felt as though he would never find love and he would be lonely and isolated for the rest of his life. He thought of Azula because his heart was telling him that she was the solution.

"I have to find Azula!" Aang shouted without really thinking.

"What? Why? She's psychotic!" Zuko stated.

"Because I love her!" Aang yelled and as he took off.

"He's a maniac…" Zuko quietly.

Aang headed straight for Ba Sing Se (or at least where he thought it was). He was running to Azula. However this time, the gaang was able to keep him in sight, as there was a plain right after the rocky area. He was moving at breakneck pace and it was all that Appa could do to keep up.

"Don't worry, Azula," Aang said, as if Azula could hear him, "I'm on my way."

Azula was all healed and recovered from her wound, and was proceeding to take control of Ba Sing Se. She refused to give up, because of a single incident. She would not be spoken of like her uncle.

"Tai Lee! Mai! I want you to stop the Avatar's companions when they return," Azula commanded. She wanted to fight Avatar Aang, and she didn't want others getting in the way.

"You'll have the Dai Li to help you," Azula said, "so, there should be no problem."

"What do we do with them after we beat them?" Mai asked.

"Whatever you want," Azula complied, "but leave the Avatar to me!" She wanted to fight him all by herself. She would not hold back, and she would make sure that he didn't, either. But there was something inside. Something that she had never felt before and that she only felt when thinking of Aang. It felt so weird. Like something was fluttering around in her stomach. It made her giddy. And her being giddy made everyone else nervous. When a smile curled on her lips, everyone got as far away as allowed. They all feared something bad was going to happen. But is was just the opposite. She was quite peaceful when that happened.

"Uh, Azula?" Tai Lee started.

"Yes?" Azula asked impatiently. She had been smiling and taking in the feeling that she felt with the fluttering in her stomach and was not happy to be disrupted.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Yes! Of course I am!"

"Well, see you've kinda been smiling a lot lately. And it's one of those genuinely happy smiles, too," Tai Lee stated the obvious.

"Is there a point here?" Azula asked, wishing to be left alone.

"Well, ah…"

"Why are you smiling a _happy _smile?" Mai asked instead of Tai Lee, seeing that she was having trouble.

"Oh…hmmm…I suppose it's because I've been feeling this fluttering feeling in my stomach…it feels weird and I can't help but smile when it happens," Azula explained. What she didn't say was that she actually enjoyed the feeling and didn't want it to stop.

"…fluttering feeling…" Tai Lee and Mai looked at each other. Then at Azula.

"…What?" Azula found their staring disturbing.

"Azula…you're in_LOVE!_" Tai Lee burst out with a long stream of giggling.

"What?!?!?!? That's preposterous! There's no way!" Azula argued a slight blush on her face.

"You've been thinking about some boy you met recently, haven't you?" Mai asked, beginning to show interest.

"Wha- no! No I haven't!" Azula argued some more, but with a strong blush on her face now. In truth, she had been thinking of Aang ever since their eyes locked. She couldn't take her mind off him. She was always picturing her and him ruling the Fire Nation or doing something together and they were both happy. The fluttering feeling came with those thoughts. Sometimes, she'd get so excited that she'd let out a laugh.

"Yes you have!" Tai Lee teased.

"Enough! Leave me! Dai Li, as well!" Azula was very angry. She didn't _love _Avatar Aang…did she? No! No! Of course she didn't! She needed no one but herself! Those thoughts were merely images of what _might _happen if she decided to marry, and the Avatar was the only one she considered to be _closest_ to "best for the job".

"Hahaha…" Azula couldn't help but laugh as more images of Azula and Aang crept into her mind.

Suddenly, explosions were heard. There was much noise and Azula struggled to suppress the thoughts as the doors opened. As expected, the Avatar had returned.

"Pretty brave of you to come back," Azula said, just to match the reputation she had.

"Azula…I didn't come here to fight you. You see I've been feeling a certain feeling. And I'm sure that you have, too!" Aang remarked with desperation on his face.

"Hmph. Whether you came here to duel me or not is irrelevant. You're my enemy, you're here, so that's what we're going to do!" Azula declared.

With that, she leapt into action, firebending and shooting lightning. Aang too began to bend. He dodged her flames until he sent a whirling ball of air at her right after she made the fire. The air picked up the flames and was heading towards Azula quickly. Still, she hopped out of the way easily. But a wall happened to be no more than 6 feet behind her. So when the flaming- whirling air ball hit that wall, it bust and blue flames spread everywhere. Luckily, she got on her knees and did not look back, or else her whole face would have been like Zuko's eye. The flames burned the part of her shirt where her back was and her hair-ends was scorched. Fortunately, she was wearing two shirts, so she was not naked. She'd have to be a lot more careful while fighting the Avatar. But out of the blue, a great jet of water pounded into her right after she stood up and then blasted her into the wall. Aang then stomped with earthbending, sending a ripple through the earth at her. She found that she could not move though, due to shellshock. So she had to take the ripple's force dead-on. She flew into the air and again slammed into the wall.

"_Curse this wall! It's the reason for this humiliating defeat…though, I suppose I should have realized how hard this would be, fighting in a large room, where he could use all his bending abilities," Azula thought._

Azula then passed out. Seeing that she was defeated, Aang decided to go help Azula. He used his waterbending to heal her. He made a ball of ice around her, laid her in it put it into the pool of water, and made a slender tube of ice leading from the ice ball to the surface. He then made a giant hole in the wall. Then, he rejoined the fray.

They fought with valor and courage, and eventually crushed the obstacles. As the gaang burst into the room, the looked around, but they did not see Azula anywhere.

"Where'd she go?" Sokka questioned Aang.

"She hopped right out of that hole in the wall," Aang lied, "after she realized that she had no chance against me."

"I really believe that!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Yeah. That doesn't sound like Azula at all," Zuko stated, "She's probably hiding somewhere, setting up some kind of trap." Zuko did not even consider the fact that Aang was lying.

"Well, I guess we better get out of here, then," Aang said.

"Wait. It feels like you're hiding something! Weren't you the one who said "I love Azula"?" Sokka asked.

"No," Aang blatantly lied.

"What?!?!?! Liar!"

"Whatever! Let's just get out of here," Katara said.

So the gaang left. They should have been happy. They had freed Ba Sing Se. They should have been celebrating. But they weren't. They all sat very quiet like after they had made another camp. Except for Aang, who had run off, again. Eventually, Iroh went to bed and Zuko and Katara did the same. Appa and Momo had been asleep for a while. It was just Sokka and Toph. Neither were tired, so they just sat there, keeping each other company.

"Hey, Toph, remember when you were about to drown and you thought that I had jumped in to save you, but it was actually Suki, and you kissed her?" Sokka asked.

"Ah…how could I forget?" Toph said, a blush growing on her face.

"So, that means that if it was I who jumped in to save you, you would have ended up kissing me, right?"

"Well, duh. It's not like I wanted to kiss another girl!"

"So does…that mean that you…_like_ me?"

"Uhh…" That was all Toph could say.

"It's okay… 'cause I like you, too,"

"Wha- What?"

Sokka didn't respond, but took action, instead. He began to massage Toph's neck, her body now in between his legs. Toph was blushing like crazy and anyone who saw them would know exactly what they were doing. Sokka began to let his hands roam her body, pausing on her breast to make small circulatory motions. Toph was wide awake now, and aware of everything Sokka was doing.

"Wait," Toph said, and Sokka stopped, "Let's go over there were the guys can't just wake up and see us."

"Hmm…you're right," Sokka agreed.

So they moved over behind a bunch of rocks, and Sokka continued where he left off.

"Oh, and Sokka?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tease me," Toph said with her trademark grin, "just get to it."

"Ha! Impatient, huh? Fine with me!" Sokka said, with a smile on his face.

So he pulled Toph's clothes off her and then he stripped, too. He tongued her nipples and let his fingers roam once again.

"Now, you're sure you're ready?" Sokka asked.

"Yep," Toph replied.

"Okay, then!" Sokka said.

He then put his…(Story rated teen, so can't have XXX in here. Hope you aren't too disappointed, but then again, who cares what you think? )…with Toph screaming his name…he then relaxed his body onto her's, exhausted.

"Sokka…that felt…so…Oh! I can't even describe it!" Toph breathed heavily.

"I…know…" Sokka said gasping slowly for air.

They then bathed and put their clothes back on. They fell asleep. It was daybreak when they awoke, and Aang could be seen running back on the horizon (they were in a plain).

"Act casual," Sokka whispered to Toph.

"Hello, Aang," Sokka greeted when Aang had got close enough, "how was your night?"

"Just fine! How was y- Ugh…You two might want to go bathe. You smell funny!" Aang pointed out, pinching his nose.

"Ah…must have been that smoke! I told you that bush was funny, but nooo! You insisted that we use it as kindling!" Sokka fake-scolded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Toph played along, "let's go bathe."

Aang stared at her.

"Uh…separately, I'm sure she means!" Sokka said, defending her.

"Right…well, you two go do…whatever." Aang said, skeptically.

He had other things to do. He was with Azula the whole night. They had talked and actually became good friends in just that short of a time. He was sure now that Azula was his soul mate, and that he was her's. He was going to meet up with her the next night. They discussed the war, and their "duties". She had told him that she did not care whether or not he killed Ozai. That she would still be his friend. But, she said it slowly. Like she was having trouble expressing her deeper feelings. He said that he'd be there for her, and they spent the rest of the night gazing at the stars, engaging each other in light conversation. Gradually, they drifted to sleep, but Aang awoke early. He woke her up, told her that he had to go (unfortunately), and that he'd see her the next night. They both agreed to not tell anyone about this, and left.

"Ah! Things are looking up for me!" Aang said with a smile and a sigh.

_**Ending A.N.:**_

Hello all. Here's your fourth chapter. I demand that you enjoy it! That is all. Good Night.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Evil Thing: By Mokona Rulez**_

_**DO NOT READ ALOUD! (...INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE...)**_

Now, Aang had been exceptionally tired these past few days, only getting 2 hours of rest, so you can imagine how cranky he was. You see, every night, he had been running off to talk with Azula. They hit it off surprisingly well. Turns out, they had a lot of things in common. They both don't want to do what they have to do, they both have friends who are getting irksome, and they both are expected to act and respond to everything a certain way. So, if anyone besides Azula even looked at him funny, he snapped. When Sokka suggested that Aang should get some sleep, he responded:

"I don't need to SLEEP! I just need YOU to stop trying to COAX me to go to SLEEP!"

"What? I am not coaxing you to go to sleep!"

"NO! You aren't COAXING me to sleep! You're TRYING to COAX me to sleep!"

"OK. Aang. Can you please just be quiet? I'm getting fed up with your yelling and screaming," Katara boldly stated.

"Aang. You should calm down. Here, have some tea," Iroh offered. He had been pretty quiet lately, so the gaang almost forgot he was there.

"...thanks..."

Gulping down the drink quickly, Aang's body relaxed almost instantly. He fell onto the grass (for they had decided to rest in a field while on their way to the Fire Nation), but he felt so good. He was getting sleepier by the moment.

"D-darn it, old man...you poisoned me...uuhhh," Aang drifted off, and the others began to converse on why Aang was acting so absurdly.

"He's gotten pushy, he yells at us, and he doesn't treat us with respect at any time," Katara said.

"All we're doing is trying to help him, but he rejects us as if we get in his way," Toph said.

"Well, I haven't been with you guys for a long amount of time, so I can't really speak on this matter, but I think you guys should be treated a lot better. You saved his butt so many times, and all he's doing is harassing you!" Zuko stated.

"Well, I've been thinking. Mr. Avatar thinks he's strong enough to stop the Fire Nation on his own, so I say we leave, just for a week. We secretly follow him, so if he does actually get in trouble, we'll be there to help him. Hopefully, in that week, he'll realize that he does need us, and he'll treat everyone better when we suddenly reappear. What do you all think?" Iroh had come up with a wonderful plan. But would the others go along with it?

"Hell yes! I say we do it!" Sokka agreed excitedly.

"I- I don't know. This seems a little...underhanded," Katara said apprehensively.

"Katara. This is all for his betterment. You know what they say- the ends justify the means." Zuko, with his newly-obtained charm, had convinced Katara to join in their scheme. Then, after going over the plan and making sure they were ready to accept whatever consequences may follow, they put their deceitful plan into motion.

Now, it was late the next morning when Aang finally awoke, and he felt spectacular. After a great yawn, he proceeded to run around in circles. Feeling better than ever, he ran to the tents, but he didn't find the others. Just Appa, who was grazing.

"GUYS!"

...no answer.

Taking in a deep breath, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "GGGUUUUUUUUUYY-YYYSSSSSSSSSSSS!!"

...still nothing.

"_There are no towns around and nothing particularly scenic... No notes or anything... maybe they've been captured! ...no...no, no, no...I wasn't so tired, that I wouldn't wake up at the sound of screaming and stomping feet...and besides, the grass hasn't been burned, or even scorched! Then that leaves only one thing...they must've abandoned me! How could they leave, without even a word?! I would've understood! Gahh...! Guh...Fine! I don't need them! _sniff _I can handle this! I can do it...by myself...alone..."_

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

Aang, now making his way to the Fire Nation on Appa, had devised a clever way of going about his one-man invasion. Azula, whom he plans to meet at a secret rendezvous point, will give him a map of the Fire Nation Royal Castle and inform him of certain things. She will also call out as many troops from the castle as she can. And if that wasn't good enough, he was planning on striking during the solar eclipse, when firebenders cannot bend fire.

Landing at the rendezvous point, Aang found Azula, anxiously waiting for him.

"There you are," she said with relief, "I was beginning to get worried. Anyway, here is a map of the castle. I've marked the most direct and safe route for you to get to where my father is. If you just follow that path, you should be alright."

"Wait...something doesn't add up. I can understand why you might betray your friends and why you might betray your father. But by helping me, you're taking down the Fire Nation itself, and that means that you'll lose all your power and respect. Surely you've realized this. So why would you help me?"

"Well, you're right. I did realize that. And at first, I didn't know why I was helping you either. But then, I got that feeling in my stomach, and I thought, 'This feels so amazing! And every time, it feels as if I have only just felt it for the first time, and I don't want this feeling to ever end. I want to wake up in the morning, feeling this pleasure! I want to go to sleep, this feeling having spread throughout my entire body! I want to go an entire day, with this feeling the only thing lifting me up!' sigh I won't deny it anymore...Avatar Aang, I'm in love! In love with you! And that's why I'm willing to help you defeat the Fire Nation."

Azula was confidently smirking, thinking she had come up with some quick-witted lie. But her expression turned grave, as she realized that she had just admitted he true feelings.

"...Well...Azula...uh...this is all so sudden...I-I mean, uh, when- when did this all happen...when y-you think you fell...in _love_ with me?"

It took a moment for Azula to respond, as she was so monumentally shocked that she, an unbreakable rock with complete and total control over everything she did, had just not only lost control, but her mind thought a completely different thing from what she said. If it was just some phrase, then fine. She could maybe play it off as a joke, but an _entire _depiction of how she felt. She couldn't go back now. She had to tell...the _truth_.

"Ahem-I-I-uh-we-well I-I don't know exactly _when _it happened, but I do remember that I first took _interest_ in you when you created a cyclone that day in Ba Sing Se."

"O-oh. Well, I think it's kind of obvious, but... I love you, uh, as well. I always thought...the person I fall in love with will be kind, gentle, and humble. But, you aren't really any of those things- no offense!"

"None taken. I know what I am. I was born like this. Of course, I've tried being nice, but it just doesn't work out. But when I'm with you, I feel like I can be myself. Like...I don't need to be anything other than me. You accept me for who I am. I'm pretty sure that's why I love you...but, enough of this! There'll be plenty of time later. Right now, we need to go over how _we're _going to take down Ozai."

Aang noticed that she used the word _we're_ and not _you're_. He also noticed that she called him "Ozai", instead of Father or something. He took this to mean that she no longer looked to Ozai as a father, but rather as a tyrannical man who would be defeated by the two of them. So he explained his plan to her. By the time they had worked out all the kinks and found a way to navigate around any unnecessary danger, it was early evening.

"Ugh...I'm wiped out," Aang said, as he lied down.

"Hmm...I was concentrating so hard, I didn't even realize how hungry I was," Azula groaned, "How about we head to town and get some refreshments?"

"I wish I could, but I can't just walk into town. There's no doubt I'd be captured," Aang said sadly.

"Oh, that's right...hmm...Well, I'll just head into town and bring us something back. Ok?"

"Ok,"

Before leaving, Azula made a daring move. As she happened to be lying right next to Aang, she was able to easily roll over and end up right on top of him. Aang, blushing like he'd never blushed before, was kissed by Azula right on the lips. Aang could say nothing. Azula easily pushed herself from off of him, and headed for the town.

"Next time, we'll see how good you are with your tongue," She spoke seductively, as she ran to town, and Aang was absolutely enthralled.

"T-t-tongue...Haaaaaah," Aang sighed at the thought of Azula and him kissing again.

But just then, Aang sensed a disturbance in the earth. With a great tremor, out popped the gaang, IF they called still be called such, without Aang. Aang pulled himself together and prepared for whatever might come. Iroh stepped forward. Strangely, a storm approached, just then.

"So...the deserters return, in all their **false** glory...to what do I this great honor?" Aang was smiling, but he spoke with hatred.

"Aang...you do not know the gravity of mistake you are making...," Iroh said, "by getting involved with Azula, with could be helping the Fire Nation! She is always scheming, plotting, ways of domination! There is an ulterior motive for _everything_ she does!"

There was a dramatic roll of thunder and the wind was fierce. It looked as though Aang and Iroh were about to face off in a long delayed battle.

"Yeah...well, I'm willing to take the risk!" Aang believed in what he was doing. He knew that he would be able to stop the Fire Nation. All he was waiting for was the right time to strike.

"Aang...I'm sorry, but if you are choosing to join Azula, then you are joining the Fire Nation! Power like yours **CANNOT **fall into the Fire Nation's grasp! I will have to stop you here!"

More thunder. The skies were becoming dark grey and rain was beginning to fall. Lightning could be seen, flashing in the distance. Azula had just gotten their food, but she went to an inn, rented a room, and left the food there, for the moment.

"_I'll just go and get Aang, and we can stay here for the night. I don't like the rain," _Azula thought.

She headed back to the rendezvous point, as the rain got heavier and the winds got stronger.

"Iroh...if you think some old, senile, fat, washed up, exiled, tea loving WRETCH can defeat ME, then you're greatly mistaken," Aang spoke with contempt. So much so, that, in fact, Sokka took a step back. Zuko, however, took a step forward. With great anger, he unleashed a furious blast of fire. However, Aang easily stopped it and countered with a simple sweep of his staff. The "back-fire" (pun intended) was stopped with a stomp of Toph's foot. She stepped forward, showing that she agreed with Iroh. So did Katara and Sokka. They all would try to put a stop to Aang's plan.

"So...it comes down to this, eh? My old comrades and my old enemies, united against me. Five against one...but I am not at the disadvantage, here...you see, and you may have forgotten this, but, I am the Avatar!"

Without warning, Aang threw his staff like a spear, but he put some airbending power into it, so as to give it a stronger effect. Aiming directly at Katara's chest, she was only saved by Zuko pushing her out of the way. She couldn't believe it. Aang was a completely different person. He started out nice, sweet, and kind. But now, he had become bitter, scornful, and dangerous.

She spoke with great apprehension, "Aang...what's happened to you?"

Aang looked her in the eyes and said, "What's happened...to me? You happened to me, Katara. You, and your little escapade with Zuko. I used to love you Katara! I used to be ready to do anything for you! But now, I can barely stand to look in your general direction, never mind your face. I guess I wasn't good enough..." Aang looked to his right as more lightning flashed. The storm was gaining even more strength. The rain was pounding their faces. The sky was terrible. Looking at it made it impossible to happy.

"Aang...you know what? I've noticed something. You are a very selfish person! You think that the world revolves around you, don't you? All this time, you've been mad about me healing Zuko's scar! Zuko was only our enemy because he had been exiled from the Fire Nation, and could only return once he had captured the Avatar! The scar was a symbol of everything that had happened to him! You probably don't even _know _his story! Can't you see? Zuko is on our side, now! I'm going to give you one more chance, Aang. Forget all this stuff! Picture Zuko with a scar on his face, if you have to! But don't keep doing this! Apologize, and put all of these things behind you! That's all. Then we can defeat the Fire Nation, together! What do you say?"

"What do I say? I say...get off my back!"

Using his airbending power, Aang was able to take his staff (which had been lying on the ground some yards behind Katara) and send it flying into Katara's shoulder blade with extreme force. Then he made it return to him.

"AAHHHH!" Katara screamed in great agony. The staff had made a large gash and put a large crack in her shoulder blade, rendering her entire right arm useless.

"KATARA!" Zuko screamed as he ran over to her, tears in his eyes.

"Now...here's how it's going to go down...you all are going to flee the Fire Nation and let ME handle this...you will live however you want...but we shall never meet again...understood?" Aang was spitefully looking at his former comrade bleed on the hard, cold, wet ground.

"No...First we're going to defeat Ozai. THEN, I'm going to _kill you!_" Zuko spoke with a total lack of mercy.

"Toph, if you could...without causing more damage..." Sokka humbly asked.

"Uh, right..." Even the mighty Toph swayed under the cruelty of Aang's new persona. Making a large rock-box, Toph earthbended her and her friends underground, and towards the last city they visited, figuring that Aang would rest in city they were closest to.

Now, Azula had been watching from a ways back. She made herself known as she approached Aang.

"Very impressive," She applauded, "Was that an act, or is that really how you feel?"

"I don't care for acting, Azula," Aang stated, still dead-serious.

"Ok. The vermin are gone. Cheer up. I rented us a room at an inn. Let's go. The rain is freezing."

Aang formed a large ball of spiraling air around the two, and made it go to the inn Azula spoke of. They went to the back of the building and entered the room through the window.

After drying herself, Azula slipped into a comfortable garb, and headed for the bed. Aang was, however, already asleep, when came back.

"_Hmhmhmhm! This kid! He's going through some problems...but I'll be there for him! He might think that I'm just acting or something, but I'm serious when I say that I love him...hm...I wonder how long it'll take for everyone else to figure out what I've been doing and how I've been feeling...oh well! They figure it out when they do!"_

With those last thoughts, Azula went to bed, ready for sleep to come. That day had been very eventful...she didn't like that her brother and uncle had tried to take-down Aang, just because she would trick _them_. She really was in love with Aang, and would readily help him destroy the Fire Nation's power. Surely it wouldn't take long for the others to realize it was genuine love...would it?

_**Ending A.N.:**_

Please proceed to the next chapter in an orderly fashion. --


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Evil Thing: By Mokona Rulez**_

_**DO NOT READ ALOUD! (THAT'S RIGHT! I **_don't_** OWN AVATAR!)**_

Awakening from his sleep, Aang yawned. After rapid, continuous blinks, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Looking to the side casually, he saw Azula sleeping.

"Oh...just Azula...wait...WHAT?!"

"mmm..."

Azula began to stir. Aang froze for a moment, but then he remembered all that happened yesterday. The confession. The plan. The fight. And then he remembered the kiss.

"Ah..."

Thoughts of Azula drifted through his mind. He thought of kissing her...touching her...making...love...to her... (He then proceeded to blush).

"Mmm..." Azula groaned as she lifted herself up. She was dazed and confused when she looked up. She was so used to seeing the castle when she awoke, that seeing..._somewhere else_...was disturbing and confusing. Then she saw Aang. She remembered what happened yesterday. And, just like Aang, thoughts floated through her head. Thoughts of passion and intimacy.

"Morning," she said with a yawn.

"...morning," Aang said slowly, wondering why Azula was so unconcerned about finding herself in bed with him. He assumed she was a virgin, so shouldn't she be embarrassed to find herself in bed with a boy? - Nay, a MAN? He eventually disregarded the thought and got up.

They began to take baths and do their respective morning procedures. Azula put her hair up in a bun-thing. Aang...did whatever he does in the morning.

After they were done, they secretly headed towards a base that Azula had set up as a safe place to hide. Meanwhile, Katara was learning something new, in a quaint little village not too far from the Fire Nation Capital. _Blood-bending_. A deadly art, an old lady developed after being captured by the Fire Nation. It manipulates the blood, and, therefore, the person's muscles.

She was also realizing that she could take water from living plants, and turn them into withered, shriveled, black eyesores. Since the old woman was a waterbender, she was able to heal Katara. Katara, in gratitude, told her why she had the gash in the first place. The woman felt for Katara, and decided to make her, Katara, her own personal successor. Yes, Katara was now a major threat.

Zuko, also, was mastering the art of bending lightning, and Sokka had went somewhere and obtained a sword. Toph could already bend metal, and Iroh was the one teaching Zuko, as he was a firebending master. They were all determined to defeat the Fire Nation **AND** Aang. They would be completely ready the next time they faced off.

Now while Zuko was learning how to bend lightning, he had to control his temper. But, even so, the only thing going through his mind was how he was going to _destroy_ Aang. He kept repeating in his head:

'_Control yourself now, so you can unleash your fury later_.'

Thoughts of crushing Aang were what motivated them all. In the evening, they left, ready to demolish both of their enemies. Zuko said he would defeat his father first, but, in reality, _**none of them cared who came first**_.

Two days from then was the Day of Black Sun. The day of the solar eclipse. The day they would finally end the tyrannical reign of the Fire Lord.

However, they did have to think. If they fought Aang tomorrow, then they would be able to have Zuko and Iroh with them, and there was no doubt that they would be of great assistance. But, they would also have to fight Azula. And if they chose to fight Aang on the day of the solar eclipse, they wouldn't have to fight Azula, but neither Iroh, nor Zuko would be of much help. In fact, they'd be in the way. After much debate, they decided to fight Aang the day before. They would just have to take a chance.

At the base of Aang and Azula, all was silent. Azula was revising her plan, making sure there were no flaws. Aang was meditating. They had planned on doing the invasion on the Day of Black Sun, but it seems that Aang overlooked something; Azula wouldn't be able to bend on the Day of Black Sun. So, he decided to do it the day before.

"Well...it seems that there are no flaws in my plan, except that the soldiers may wonder why I am calling them out. AND there is Mai and Ty Lee. I'm sure they will try to stop us. Unless..."

"Unless?" Aang asked ending his meditation.

"Unless I play like I'm still on their side. I can trick them into believing just about anything. Hmmm...," She thought for a minute, "Ok. Here's a plan. I go and talk to them and tell them that I was out checking on some things at Ba Sing Se. Then they'll be ready to stand by me as long as they don't know my true intentions. Then, I'll take them and square off with your old buddies. Of course, we won't be able to win. However, we'll be in a hallway in which you can burst through the wall from the outside. With the technique I'm going to teach you, I'll need you to kill, or seriously injure both Ty Lee and Mai in a couple moments, and then, I'll run off behind you, as you head to the throne room. I have the Dai-Li, as well. They will be handling your friends. And if they're still alive when we return, we'll just kill them, as well."

Aang was flabbergasted.

"...And you thought of all that, just now?"

"Yes," Azula answered casually, as if she had just come up with a simple plan.

'_Amazing...no wonder we had such a hard time beating her...she's a genius!' _Aang thought.

They were staring at each other. Both were thinking the same thing. They suddenly pressed their lips up against each other, unable to control their desire for each other any longer. They were holding each other now, pulling off each other's clothes. Before they even realized, both of them were naked.

(A.N.- Since I'm not a freak, I'm NOT going to put any details about their love-making here. Just use your imagination, assuming you possess knowledge of such things.)

Now, after they cleaned up and switched clothes, they went to bed, needless to say, together, feeling a sort of bond.

Meanwhile, the Anti-Avatar Brigade marches still onward. Towards the Burning City, where the Enemy makes his home. No rest for the Ever-Resistant Squad. No, they will march! March toward the domicile of the Dark Enigmatic Power. Fear no evil! The contingent marches steadily onward! March on, to the location of the Final Crusade. Let wicked souls exist in a state of dread! The time of judgment has come...the battle between good and evil is near... (In case you are incapable of comprehending well-written poetry, all this basically means, the old gaang is headed towards the Fire Nation Capital and when they get there, there will be a big fight.)

It was morning. Azula had taught Aang the technique he was to use, and so the Duo (Azula and Aang), had already set their plan into motion. Azula had just found and convinced Mai and Ty Lee of what she had made up. And, just as predicted, the old gaang came bursting into the hall Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were in.

"So you've come...like moths to the flame!" Azula spoke with a devious confidence.

"Azula! Where's your partner in _high-treason_?" Zuko spoke with contempt.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zuzu," Azula looked at dagger-sharp nails.

"Don't lie to me!" With that, Zuko sent a wave of fire at Azula. She dodged it with less-than-ease and sent a fire lance at Zuko. Katara used a water-wall to stop the fire attack. Ty Lee kept them all on their toes, and Mai and Azula made them use their bending powers for defense more than offense.

Then, Azula stepped out of the fray. Using a special whistle, she signaled that it was time for Aang's part of the plan. But first...

_**FLASHBACK!! **_– Much earlier that morning...

"Well...it is my knowledge that you have secretly been practicing firebending," Azula said.

"Uh...yeah, but how did you..."

"Please, Aang! I have spies everywhere! You know! The earth is their aid," Azula confided.

'_Oh! The Dai-Li!' _Aang thought.

"Anyway, since you already know the basics, since you can control yourself, and since you already know how to focus energy, this should be easy,"

'_Alright! She's gonna teach me how to bend lightning!' _Aang excitedly thought.

"I, Azula, am going to teach..."

'_Yes?!'_

"...you..."

'_Here it comes!!'_

"...Aang, the Avatar..."

'_YES, YES?!'_

"The technique called "MEGA-BURST"!"

'_...huh?'_

"Yes! This is a very advanced technique that only the best know!"

"...You know what else only the best know? How to bend lightning! You should teach me that instead!"

"..."

"..."

"...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'_ack...'_

"You are **miles **away from being able to bend lightning! **KILO-MILES**, in fact!"

'_...my heart...she's breaking...'_

"Oh...hohoho...whew...sorry! Some things are just too absurd to avoid laughing at,"

'_...guh...knives...in...my...heart...uhhh!'_

"Um...are you...ok?"

Aang was cringing on the ground, clutching his heart.

"Uh...the words...to come...after these...is the...official...final will...and testament...of Aang...the Avatar...AH!"

Azula had slapped Aang upside the back of his head.

"Quit all that goofing around and focus!"

'_I...Aang...leave all my...worldly possessions...-_

'_I SAID "__**FOCUS**__"!!'_

'_What the?!'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_ – return to later that morning...

Toph sensed something in the earth, and yelled, "Get back!"

The old gaang trusted Toph and stepped back. Ty Lee and Mai, however, were right where they should be. Aang, using airbending, busted into the hall, and quickly, while, Ty Lee and Mai were confused, he unleashed the powerful firebending technique, MEGA-BURST!

It was a raging torrent of flames, already hotter than normal. He also used airbending to better focus the attack, increasing the damage. Before she was "crispy-bacon", Mai looked back at Azula. She was smirking blatantly. It was then that Mai realized the truth that had been right under her nose.

"...Azula...you will rot...in Hell..." Mai uttered this one last thing before she was reduced to ashes.

Zuko stared in raw and utter shock at the piles of cinders and ashes that were once Ty Lee and Mai. Mouth hanging ajar, he dropped to his knees. The others were also in shock. Too much to do anything for a couple of moments. Aang and Azula took this opportunity to escape to the throne room.

(A.N. - THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH HAS BEEN EDITED DUE TO AN ABHORRENT AMOUNT OF PROFANITY) --

"...I...I...I can't believe they're gone...I never wanted this...THIS NEVER SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED! DARN YOU! DARN YOU STRAIGHT TO HECK! sob darn...you...weep ...grah...grr...I'll make him pay...I swear to you...Ty Lee...Mai...I'll make him pay with his life! UAHHHHH!" The tears were pouring out. Zuko went into a fit of rage. He would do everything in his power to DESTROY Aang.

"Zuko..." Katara had great empathy for Zuko, and, even though she didn't really care for either of the two, they meant a lot to Zuko, apparently. So, she would try to do whatever she could to help Zuko avenge Ty Lee and Mai.

About halfway to the throne room, Azula stopped. A man appeared from the shadows. Azula looked at him and nodded. And then, out of nowhere, a multitude of Dai-Li agents (about 50) appeared, and more could be seen in the background.

Azula, more talking to herself, whispered, "Oh, please don't grieve, Zuzu...you'll be with them soon enough!"

The gaang, now following the Duo, faced a human blockade made entirely of Dai Li agents.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" Toph yelled. And, so a great battle began. But, the old gaang is not who we're supposed to be focusing on, here, are they?

Back to the Duo. They had arrived at the throne room. They were building up the nerve. Soon they would face the Fire Lord in all his might. Were they really ready?

"...Azula...I want you to know...that...no matter what happens here, I'll never regret the path I've chosen. I'll never regret...loving you,"

Azula blushed. "Hmph...The only thing I regret...is being unable to love you sooner,"

Aang smiled.

With confidence and determination radiating off of them, they blasted into the throne room. And there, sitting in his throne, sipping his tea, was Ozai.

sip "So...it's true...both of my children have turned against me...how unfortunate,"

"That's right, Ozai! You're tyranny ends here!"

"Hmph...Such disrespect...," Ozai put down his tea and stood up, "it will NOT be tolerated!" The fire surrounding Ozai's platform-thing increased greatly.

The two stood facing Ozai. His soldiers had taken their battle stances and were waiting for the go-ahead. Ozai dropped his cloak from his body.

"Before I kill you, I want to know...why have you, of all people, betrayed the Fire Nation?" Ozai was talking to Azula, obviously.

"Because...I found someone I'm willing to give my life for. And that person would do the same for me,"

"I suppose you speak of the Avatar...Hmph...Children are so naive! You are captured by the most absurd things! sigh You were my pride and joy, Azula. You used to stand so tall...but now you have fallen. How tragic..." He looked at Azula with good-amount of scorn, apparently waiting for her to say something back. But she had decided to respond with action instead.

She fired at Ozai with her blue fire. Of course, he blocked it with less than ease. It was then that this epic battle began.

Aang then used earthbending whilst still dodging fire from practically everywhere, to get rid of Ozai's help. Azula was battling Ozai. When Aang got hit with a blast of fire it was then that the Fire Lord decided to focus on him. Taking advantage of the fact that Aang had fell temporarily, he then sent lightning at Aang. Unable to dodge, Aang was hit square in his left ribcage. Of course, that was the center point of the lightning. Since Ozai's lightning was much stronger than anyone else's, Aang was hit practically everywhere else, too.

Cringing on the ground with electricity still flashing about him, Aang was completely vulnerable to death. But Azula didn't give anyone the chance. She had fired...fire at all the soldiers in a spectacular display of power. Still, though, Ozai attacked Aang with another shot of lightning. However, the now sacrificial Azula took the hit for Aang.

It was meant to kill Aang, so of course it took a huge toll on Azula, but didn't kill her. So great was the power of that lightning, Azula's armor cracked.

Back to the gaang. They were still fighting the Dai-Li, and major damage was being done to the castle. Entire pillars were being sent at people and it was causing the castle to collapse.

Finally, they finished fighting the Dai-Li, and headed towards the Throne Room.

The doors were open and the gaang was able to peer inside. They saw Ozai, who appeared to be talking to a weakened Azula. They also saw Aang struggling to stand.

"...you shouldn't have betrayed me Azula. Such a shame. You were such the perfect daughter. But then you went and fell for the Avatar, like a fool. But do not fret. Even though you have betrayed me and my kingdom (he had kicked Azula at that point), I will give you a quick and painless death, in honor of all that you have done before. Good-bye, Azula."

He then jumped a good distance back, focused his lightning, and shot Azula, right in the heart.

"Aang!" was the last thing she said in a higher pitch, yet still plain sort of way.

Her body dropped to the ground. She took one last breath, exhaled, and then her muscles relaxed. After that, her body did not move again. Needless to say, Aang saw the whole thing. He had only just stood when he fell again. Staring at Azula's lifeless body, he was so shocked that he had begun to cry, yet he didn't even realize it.

He reached out a shaky hand, matched with blurry eyes and rugged breathing, at Azula (who was about 15 feet away), and held it there for a second.

"...Aang," Katara said with sympathy in her eyes. Even though Aang had become a monster, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Yet, she kept her position, still ready to move in with the rest of the gaang, and take out whoever was the victor of this battle.

Aang was still holding his hand out at Azula's body when he suddenly clenched his fist. Going into the Avatar State, he rose into his wind sphere. Speaking to Ozai, who appeared to have been waiting for Aang to pull himself together, he said:

... Chapter End!


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Evil Thing: By Mokona Rulez**_

_**DO NOT READ ALOUD! (I DON'T OWN AVATAR!)**_

Alright. So then Aang said:

"Ozai...you think you are strong. You think you can conquer the entire world. Grr...You think you know what power is, but in reality, you have NO IDEA!" Aang took five of the pillars in Ozai's throne room, broke each one into ten different pieces broke each of those ten into three and then broke each of those three into five. As you can imagine, the chunks were pretty small by now. With astounding force, he shot each rock at Ozai one-by-one. He had finally gotten Ozai on the run. But that doesn't mean that Ozai wasn't still attacking. Aang had to use his little knowledge of firebending to try and stop Ozai's attacks. Eventually, Ozai just sent lightning at Aang. Being unable to move that quickly, Aang had to take the hit. Or did he? Right before the blast hit, Aang had put earth armor on himself. He took minimal damage.

Taking another couple of pillars he did the same thing as before (It should be noted that the ceiling was beginning to crumble at this point). However instead of just firing them at Ozai, he only fired about seven. He then gathered about one-hundred stones and put them together to form a giant boulder. Then he set fire around the boulder. THEN, he threw it at Ozai. Ozai had barely escaped. He looked at Aang and smirked, but Aang was smirking right back. He threw his palm out at the boulder, and all the now burning stones flew out in all directions. Some struck Ozai screamed in agony. The stones pelted his skin and burned him. He lay on the ground in too much pain to react for a couple of seconds.

"This is it! _This_ is the end!" Aang earthbended locks on Ozai's arm, legs, and neck. He made it so that Ozai was facing him. Then he took all the rest of his stones, line them up, and aimed them at Ozai.

"Insolent boy...You think that my death will end this? You're even stupider than I thought...the people will merely replace me and continue on with the war! The Fire Nation has come too far to give up now! This is not the end! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!_ THIS_ IS THE TIME WERE THE FIRE NATION BECOMES THE **ONLY** NATION!" Ozai settled down, "Hahahahahahaha... Everything you've done is in vain. You worked so hard...for nothing! The only good thing that came out of you coming here is that now you know. Now you know that you have failed, and now you may as well just sit back and watch the fall of the other nations, because there is nothing you can do to stop us! Hahaha! Azula died, and for what? A failure like you. You ought to rejoice."

Having listened to the entire rant of Ozai, Aang was through now. Ozai had spoke his last words. Now, it was time for him to die. Aang shot all the rocks at Ozai like some kind of super-powered automatic weapon. The rock hit Ozai so fast you couldn't even see him until the attack was finished. As if you'd want to. His entire body was almost completely gone. There were only tatters of flesh left. The powder his destroyed bones created was floating in the air. Blood and gore were splattered on the wall and ground.

Looking on in utter shock and disbelief, Sokka stepped out, barely dodging falling rocks. The rest of the gaang followed suite. It was strange; they were afraid. Not of Aang, but of what Aang could now do.

'_Well,'_ Iroh thought, _'I guess Azula wasn't trying to deceive him after all... Even though I know that there were still other reasons why this whole thing was bad, it is because of MY mistake that Aang actually became our enemy... I feel terrible...'_

Aang exited the Avatar State, and walked over to Azula's corpse. It was 97 degrees, yet her body was still cold. He picked it up, and dropped to his knees. Then, still clutching the body, he let the tears pour out. He sobbed for a good five minutes before he pulled himself together.

The palace was becoming more and more hazardous. The gaang was running through the halls, trying to find a safe way out, with Aang following close behind them, still carrying Azula's corpse.

'_Azula...why'd you have to die? You were helping me...It should've been me! This was MY final battle! It was going to be either me or Ozai...then you came along...and now, because of me, you've ended up dead. Why? Because I'm a failure...Ozai was right...'_

Finally having made it to the exit, Aang called Appa (with the bison whistle), and let everyone ride on him, back to a safe place. After riding for several hours they finally reached a safe enough place. Though the Fire Lord was finally defeated, nobody was happy. But Sokka was wondering something, a little like this-

"Why are you so sad, Aang? You won. You killed Ozai without our help, just like you said you would. You ought to rejoice,"

Aang cringed at those last words. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh don't tell me you're upset over Azula? She was probably just going to betray you AFTER you helped her take the throne!" Zuko spoke up.

Iroh was surprised that Zuko would kick Aang after he had already fallen so hard. "Zuko!"

"...You! What would you know about it? You may have been her brother, but you didn't know her at all!"

"Yeah. And I bet _you_ knew her like white knows rice!" Zuko used a clever innuendo/simile.

Aang recoiled in shock. "Our relationship was MORE than _touching_ and _grabbing_! What we had was real! Much more real than anything _vermin_ like you could ever hope for!"

"Grr...I'm vermin? Then what does that make you? Oh, wait, what you've been all along- TRASH! I've absolutely had it with you!"

"You've had it with me?! Well, fine! We can settle this like men! Meet me here, the morning after tomorrows' (since tomorrow was the Day of Black Sun), and we'll see just who is better!"

"Hmph. An Agni Kai? I'll look forward to it!"

Aang took Azula's body, and stalked off with it. He walked for a very long time before he found a suitable place to bury her. It was a very nice place- a big patch of grass with beautiful flowers growing all around it.

Using earthbending, Aang made a large rectangle, and put Azula's body into it. He wished he could make a better grave, but he refused to leave her body lying around any longer than he had to. It was just too painful.

Then, he took a big stone, bended it into an appropriate shape, and bended words into what would be her tombstone. It read-

FIRE NATION PRINCESS, AZULA

--

Daughter of Fire Lord Ozai

Sister of Fire Nation Prince, Zuko

Conqueror of Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom Capital

Lover of Avatar Aang

--

So, he would always know where she was, he took his staff and stuck it into the ground, behind the tombstone. After bowing in respect, Aang sat down and spent the rest of the day and most of tomorrow's at Azula's grave. Of course, he saw the solar eclipse. It was dark for some minutes.

'_Azula...you were so worried about this eclipse...but, I suppose it's no concern of your's now...'_

It was early evening when he left and late evening when he reached the campsite. When he got there, he found Katara waiting for him.

"Aang, you don't have to do this. Please! Don't fight Zuko tomorrow! I know it won't end well!"

"Katara...I know I've made mistakes, and my sometimes rash decisions have cost me dearly, BUT I'm thinking this through right now, and I can't help but NOT care what happens to Zuko. I'm sorry Katara, this has to be done."

"Oh, Aang..." Katara held her head with her hand and wept. Aang spared her a glance and then walked away so he could get some sleep.

Having gotten a good night's sleep, Aang awoke feeling great. He looked around and saw the terrain, and thought for a moment that he was still traveling through the Earth Kingdom with just him, Toph, Sokka, and Katara. He thought, just for a moment, that maybe everything that had happened was just a wild and crazy dream. But then, he saw Zuko, and Iroh, talking to everyone else, and he knew it was real.

Zuko looked back and saw Aang up, and rose as well. He said, "After you eat, meet me over there, and we can fight,"

"Don't go running off know,"

"Hmph,"

Aang looked around for a berry bush.

"Here, Aang, we already made you breakfast," Katara said.

Aang was hesitant, since the last thing they gave him turned out to be poisoned. But after thoroughly inspecting the dish, he couldn't detect any poison, so he thanked her and ate quickly.

"It's no problem; I just want you to think. Do you really want to fight Zuko, or do you just want to release all your anger at someone? There is a difference,"

"Hmm...both. I plan on releasing my anger AT Zuko _whilst_ fighting him,"

"Aang, please, as a personal favor to me...please don't do this,"

sigh "...it's too late for that, Katara,"

"Wait, Aang, isn't there anything we could do to convince you not to fight Zuko?" Toph said. It seems she wasn't sitting there, only pretending to listen.

big sigh "Fine! Fine, fine!" Aang thought for a moment. "I suppose if you can get Zuko to bow down and admit to my face that I am now, always have been, and always will be, **better **than he is, then, and ONLY then, will I not fight him."

"Ok..." Katara said. '_How the heck am I supposed to do that?!'_

Katara got up and walked over to Zuko, who was stretching.

"Zuko, do you _have_ to fight Aang?"

"Yes, Katara. You already know that,"

"But, why?"

"Because I need to prove myself!"

"To who? Your father's gone, Iroh is already very happy with you, and you don't need to impress me! So who, Zuko?"

"Me, Katara, me! If I don't do this, then I'll be just as weak as I was before,"

"What?! I'm not even going to try to make sense of that! But please, Zuko, don't fight Aang! Do it for me! Please! As much as Aang has hurt us, that doesn't mean that I want him to get hurt, and more importantly, I don't want _you_ to get hurt!"

"Why are you worried about me? Don't you have any faith in me?"

"Zuko, you saw what Aang is capable of. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Aang IS stronger than you! I mean, he's the Avatar!"

"...well...now I really have to fight him!"

"Zuko, please, don't!" Katara put her head on Zuko chest, and started crying, "What if something happens and you end up dead? It would be impossible for me to go on!"

"Katara," Zuko hated to see her cry. "Fine...what do you want me to do?"

"Ok, Aang said that if you bow down before him and admit that he's better than you, then he say's he won't fight,"

"WHAT?! Oh, he's going down!"

"Zuko, please!"

"...grrr...fine. But I want you to know, I'm only doing this for you!"

"Thank you, Zuko!" She then kissed him (with tongue!). Everyone back at the campsite, including Aang, could see them kissing (besides Toph, of course). Sokka's eye twitched. Iroh's smiled and nodded his head. Aang felt a loathing feeling as he looked on in disgust.

After Zuko broke the kiss, he walked over to Aang outstretched his arm and pointed down with his index finger. Swallowing his pride, Zuko got down on his knees, and humbly said, "Aang, I admit to you that you are, in fact, better than I am,"

"What about before? Have I always been better than you?"

"Yes,"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, you have always been better than me,"

"What about later? Don't you think I'll always be better than you?"

"...Grr! NO! YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN ME! You may have been before, but you're not now! Right now, you're just miniature tyrant! And, if I don't take you down now, then you'll end up being worse than my father!"

"Zuko!" Katara yelled with worry.

"Hmph! You asked for it!" Aang immediately went into the Avatar State. I don't think I really need to describe what kind of a beating Zuko got. But, there's something I should tell you. You see, this was all part of a little scheme Aang had. He knew that Zuko wouldn't be able to admit something like that, so he would basically just beat Zuko off his high horse, making a more humble Zuko. And for it to work, Aang would have to be cold and arrogant. But, no matter what happened, he would make sure that he didn't _kill_ Zuko.

Eventually, Aang had Zuko, bruised and battered, on the ground. Exiting the Avatar State, Aang pinned Zuko to the ground with his foot.

"Well, Zuko...you had a good run, but now, it's OVER!" Aang took a large chunk of earth, and turned it into a large hammer. Taking the hammer in hand, Aang raised it above Zuko's head, and said, -

"Admit it, Zuko! I'm better than you!" But before Zuko even had a chance to answer, something unexpected happened. Aang dropped the hammer on the ground and backed away from Zuko, but it was all involuntary! What the heck was happening?

"I'm sorry, Aang! I don't care about the rules of your stupid duel; I won't let you kill Zuko! I won't let you ruin my life! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Katara took water from the very plants around her, and sent it at Aang and froze it once it hit him, making it so that he was being forced to stand up. Then she took more water, froze it, and turned it into a sharp chunk of ice.

"Katara, wait! I-..."

"I'm sorry, Aang! It's too late for that!"

With a total lack of mercy, she sent the spear-like ice chunk directly at Aang's heart.

Realizing he was obviously about to die, he said softly, "Azula...I'm coming..."

The ice chunk impaled him, piercing the edge of his heart. It hurt worse than Aang thought it would. Because it didn't pierce his whole heart, he still had a bit of time left. He coughed up blood and his vision became hazy. His entire life passed through his eyes. Well, up until right before he fought the Fire Lord. He was talking to Azula.

He had said, "...Azula...I want you to know...that...no matter what happens here, I'll never regret the path I've chosen. I'll never regret...loving you,"

Then she had blushed and said, "Hmph...The only thing I regret...is being unable to love you sooner,"

Then he smiled.

And just like then, he smiled, and said, "I still don't regret what I've done...it may seem cold to say, but I'm not a bit sorry for anything that's happened on this little journey of ours. I did just what I set out to do, and you know what? I had fun doing it." Aang coughed up some blood. He could feel his body shutting down. It was getting harder to breathe.

"You call me a tyrant, but I merely call myself a revolutionary. Hmhmhm...But really, I have to thank **you**, Katara. If you hadn't healed Zuko, then I never would have (indirectly) fallen in love with Azula. Thanks for NOT being like I wanted you to! Hahaha...cough"

"Aang..."

"Take care of this world for me...ugh...hacking up blood now this is good-bye," Aang coughed up more blood and then his head fell.

"Aang! No, I didn't mean to!"

"..." Too late. Aang had already died.

"Ah! What have I done?!" She fell to her knees, so horrified she was unable to cry.

"No! Katara don't beat yourself up. It's okay. It's hard to admit, but maybe the world is better off without him..."

"Sokka!"

"He's right Katara," Zuko said as he struggled to get up.

She went over to Zuko, and took some more water from plants and stuff and used it to heal Zuko as best she could.

That night was very hard on them all. Of course, they didn't like Aang, but they couldn't help but remember the good Aang. Out of honor for multiple things, including actually having defeated the Fire Lord, they decided to go and bury Aang next to Azula.

They rode (on Appa), close to the ground, and it didn't take long for them to find Azula's grave. They landed, and Toph made a grave exactly three feet to the right of Azula's. She then made a tombstone for Aang. It read-

AVATAR AANG

--

Last Surviving Air Nomad

Vanquisher of Fire Lord Ozai

Tyrant / Revolutionary

Lover of Fire Nation Princess, Azula

--

They bowed in respect and left. They went back to the campsite ready to rest.

There had no time to play around. After resting tonight, they would go and defeat the Fire Nation's army, before Sozin's Comet arrived.

Zuko lay thinking, _'I wonder...maybe Aang was right...Maybe Azula wasn't who I thought she was...maybe I should have just trusted him, then things wouldn't have ended up this way...Maybe I shouldn't have had my scar removed in the first place! Then none of this would have ever happened! But, that also means I'd still be a villain, and most likely dead by now...Yeah, I've suffered so much! Why should it be I who has to sacrifice his happiness? Besides, he said he had no regrets, so what's the problem? I'm happy. He was happy. Everyone else will be happy. Everything is ok! Time for me to get some rest... I've got a big day ahead of me! Taking down my nation's army! _

_Soon all the THREE nations will be equal again, and the Fire Nation will no longer be the enemies of everyone, because I'M going to become the NEW Fire Lord! And then, when that's all said and done, I'm going to go and find my mother! And I will welcome her back into MY Fire Nation with open arms! My mother, my uncle, my lover, my friends, and my nation! What more could I ask for?'_

Zuko then went to sleep, as to prepare for the events that would begin his most glorious future.

_** -**__**END**__**-**_

_**(Final) Final A.N.:**_

OK! I'm finally done! Oh my gosh, that took forever! But, I am done! Ooh, that felt good! I think I'll say it again! I AM DONE!! I hope you aren't lactose intolerant, because there was A LOT of cheesiness here! Now, just a few more matters to attend to. First of all, I realized many character's are missing from the story, and some are never even mentioned. I will list all the ones (and what happened to them) who have any importance whatsoever, but did not appear:

Suki- Eventually freed from prison...eventually

Hakoda (Sokka's Dad) - Starts a Warriors' Guild, in which Sokka quickly joins

Two Old Ladies from Ember Island- died of heart attacks

Jet- Got strange disease from straw, now called HAY FEVER

Smellerbee- Becomes the Amazing Girlman, with the power of both genders

Longshot- Becomes an assassin

Combustion Man- Straightens up his life, becomes a successful principal

Jun Li- Continues to beat up men at the pub

Maang- Writes romance novels

Aunt Wu- Fell into volcano, died

Haru- Invented mustache combs - surprisingly successful

Song- Finds Zuko on a trip years after end of story, gives him a good talking to

Chad (from Ember Island) - Joins Fire Nation Army, killed 2nd day

Ursula (Zuko's Mom) - Found after 3 years of searching, welcomed with open arms

Bumi- Set's record for world's longest living man- like 115 years old

Cabbage Salesman- Has booming business, very rich

Zhao (NOT DEAD) - Changed name, works for Combustion Man

Gran-Gran- Marries waterbending master guy

Earth King- Doesn't take job too seriously, soon to be replaced

Bosco- Put down

Fluffy (?) - Lives as world's longest living mutated rabbit thing

Momo- Hatches evil plan to rid the world of messenger hawks

Guys who kidnapped Toph-

Foaming Mouth Guy- Died of rabies

Kid in wheelchair- Fell off cliff, but lived- gives speeches at Combustion Man's school

Old Inventor- Discovered pure helium, now voice is very high-pitched

Pathik- Fell into and drowned in chi lakes

Well, that's mostly everybody. Happy? Good. This next part is for all my readers who are confused and surprised by the vast change in personalities.

ahem Now, it was suggested to me by a reader that Zuko and Aang's original personalities had switched. When I first read his/her review, I was outraged. But now that I've finished the story, I couldn't agree more. I must explain. You see, because of the situations they were placed in and because the way they felt was not entirely based off of the original show, of course their personalities had to change along with the story. Take for example, when Aang had to decide whether or not to trust Azula. Of course, in the real show, Aang wouldn't even feel that way about Azula, so, like, the last 2 chapters are null and void. Also, when Zuko had his scar removed by Katara, do you really think that Katara would even attempt to do that without consulting anyone else? And then there's the dramatic clash between old friends and new enemies. Come now. Aang? Hurt Katara? Please. This is called "fanfiction" for a reason. If I wanted to write some boring story that adds a couple of details to the real story, I would have told you, "Everyone in my story is exactly the same as in the original story. You might as well just buy the Avatar DVD's and pretend like they said a couple extra things, or something." That's FREAKING boring! I don't think it's possible for me to do something so uncreative. So, in conclusion, Mr. Insular, think for a second WHY things happen. I didn't just make them change. I'll admit, yes, they changed quickly. But that's because I put them in situations where it would be logical for them to change quickly. So realize certain things BEFORE I have to waste my time expanding your narrow mind...hey that rhymes...

P.S. – Before you say anything, NO, I did not have to wait this long to have a response. I figured that this would be the best time to do it, as everything has happened now.

P.P.S. - My original response to your comment (which was full of spite and contempt, but well controlled) was cut off, when I accidentally pressed the enter key.

P.P.P.S. - I don't like you.

P.P.P.P.S. - The plot of my story ended up very differently than I first imagined, and thus, the title doesn't really suit the story, BUT I'm leaving it as it is, so there won't be any confusion.

P.P.P.P.P.S. – **_That's all folks! _**(Should be in cursive, I know)


End file.
